Cleomon Attacks
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: Set in the first season *gasp!!* and also a bit on the angsty side. The digi-destined come in contact with a stange girl who has a secret that the others cannot know


Cleomon Attacks  
  
~ First Things first, I do not own any of the Digi-Destined or their Digimon or any of the other Digimon. I am NOT making any profit of this, it's just for fun. I DO own Cleomon, her crest, and her attacks. please do not take her or use her for your own creations without my permission. Comments can be sent to here. Thanks a bunch and enjoy the fic!  
  
Good god, I wrote this sooooo long ago. Like at the end of first season. Therefore it will likely suck and be nothing like my other writings (I consider Taiora!! * shudders*) Please don't flame due to the crappyness. Believe me, I know it is shit. Ja ne no da!!~  
  
  
  
The bats fluttered throughout the castle where their master lived. They followed him where ever he went, they always had. Myotismon was the master of everything dark and evil in the Digiworld and right now he was looking for his second in command. He didn't feel like waking her himself so he sent another of his servants, Demidevamon, into the room to fetch the sleeping one.  
  
"Be careful Demidevamon, she's a bitch to get out of bed." Myotismon warned as the small bat like creature ventured into the dark room.  
  
"Ah no sweat boss. Cleomon adores me." The creature assured his master as the door closed behind him. A few minutes later a scream came from the bat and a teenage female's voice could be heard cussing. Myotismon shook his head and walked back to his throne room.  
  
'Let Demidevamon deal with her.' He thought to himself as he and his horde of bats left.  
  
"You stupid bowling ball! Why did you wake me up?! It's not even dark out yet!" the girl screeched, slamming her pillow on to Demidevamon sending him crashing into the ground beside the huge four poster bed. The sheets were blood red, the blanket over top black and the chiffon that hung around the bed like a shroud was also black. The perfect bed for a princess of darkness.  
  
"Your father wants you. Something about a special mission." The bat coward under the bed hoping to receive no more whacks to the head. A head popped up before him, upside down with long black hair cascading every where.  
  
"Daddy wants me? Why didn't you just say so!" the girl, known to most as Cleomon, giggled and hopped out of the bed. She pulled on a dress made from a gold-like material and ran out of the room leaving Demidevamon alone.  
  
"DADDDDDDDDYYYY!!" Cleomon screeched as she ran into the throne room where she knew her father would be. He stood up to greet her but was promptly knocked back into his seat by her hug. Although they were evil digimon, the father/daughter duo did care deeply for each other.  
  
"Hello darling. Did you sleep well?" Myotismon asked looking down at his daughter. She looked up, her dark green eyes sparkling. She didn't look much like her father. Only her perfect fangs and black wings which she could hide within her were like him. He had created her to look like the ancient queen of the Nile, Cleopatra. Everything from her bluntly cut black hair, to her addiction to all things gold and sparkly. She was that past queen in every sense.  
  
"I guess so. Except for that darn bowling ball with wings."  
  
"I sent him I'm sorry, it's just that I have a job for you. How would you like to seek out and help destroy the digi-destined?"  
  
"Would I?! That would be so great! Oh please let me do it."  
  
"I thought you would like the idea. Well I'll send Demidevamon with you and you can go destroy them."  
  
"Ah dad, that's no fun. Can I please do this my way?"  
  
"Well depends. What's your way consist of?" the young teenager leaned up to whisper her plan to her father. As she did his fanged smile grew wider.  
  
Meanwhile with the Digi-destined...... "Matt I'm tired. Will you carry me?" the youngest of the Digi-destined whined to his older brother. The taller blonde stopped in his tracks and looked down at the little boy that looked so much like him.  
  
"TK, I'm tired too alright. We're going to stop soon because it's getting dark. Can you last that long?" Matt sighed, trying not to whine himself. That's all the group needed, another whiner. Mimi and TK did enough for everyone and Jyou put in his fair share as well.  
  
"But I'm tired!!!!!!" TK shrieked and everyone in the group was utterly shocked. TK had never gotten to far past a little moaning at worst, but this was a full out shriek that hurt most of the digimon's sensitive ears. Matt just stared down at his younger brother with his intense indigo eyes. The younger boy looked back, daring his brother with his eyes, not to pick him up and carry him.  
  
"Fine, this is the last time I carry you anywhere though."  
  
"Goody!" TK cheered climbing up onto his brother's back. Matt sighed adjusting the small boy and tired to keep up with the other human children and their digimon. The ever fearless leader Tai took out his mini-telescope and surveyed the area through it.  
  
"I think I found somewhere decent!" he yelled back to the rest. Instantly by his side were his digimon Agumon and the sweet natured red head Sora who tended to hang on Tai's every word.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. As always he did didn't even notice her slight flirting and continued to peer out his telescope.  
  
"Just about 200 meters from here. There's a big clearing and a small stream near by it." Tai replied starting to run in the direction he had pointed. Sora shook her head and returned to her spot with Mimi and the two girl's digimon Biyomon and Palmon. Mimi patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically, she knew how big Sora's crush on Tai was and she also knew how dense Tai was and that he probably didn't mean to spurn her advances.  
  
"He's just a little stupid Sora, he'll come around one day." Mimi assured her friend as they trudged on behind the over-excited Tai.  
  
"I hope so. I've been flirting with him ever since before we came to camp and he still hasn't caught on."  
  
"That's because he thinks of you as a sister." Jyou explained walking by the girls at a quick pace to catch up to Tai and make sure everything was safe. He was the group worry-wart.  
  
"Thanks Jyou!" Mimi yelled at his back as his little seal-like digimon, Gomamon, ran by laughing. He always thought something was funny and he cracked a lot of good jokes himself.  
  
"I can see it! I can see it!" TK squealed from his high perch on his brothers back. Matt shook his head as if to shake the loud noise his brother had made, out of his head. Suddenly he felt his brother get heavier and looked behind him. Now resting on his brother's head was a small pig like digimon with bat wings as ears.  
  
"I don't think so Patamon! I'm not carrying you too. Get Gabumon to carry you." Matt insisted as the big pair of sky blue eyes peered at him from the digimon's head. The little creature sighed and landed on Matt's digimon's head, carefully not to land on the large gold spike that protruded from its skull. The digimon made no efforts to get the smaller digimon from his head, he just sighed and trotted on like the good and obedient digimon he was. As the group approached the camp area that Tai had picked out, they heard some rummaging in the near by bushes. Every stopped dead, praying it wasn't a bad digimon ready to rip them all to shreds. They'd faced that enough times, they all just wanted to find their way home. To their surprised a girl about their age fell out of the bushes.  
  
"I'm never going to find my way through these bushes." Cleomon whispered to herself as she clumped through all the bushes. She knew the digi-destined were near by and she needed to find them before it was any darker. As she approached the edge of the bushes she tripped over a wire left over from Etemon's dark network and landed face first in the dirt, right in front of the digi-destined. "Damn it!" Cleomon cursed as she slowly tried to lift herself from the ground. She felt two sets of hands aiding her and she looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes and a pair of intensely blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" the boy with the brown eyes asked once Cleomon was on her feet again.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Who are you?" Cleomon asked shaking her head a little. She knew who they were obviously but they didn't know that and it was all part of her plan to let them think she was just another child lost in the Digiworld.  
  
"We're the digi-destined. I'm Tai and this is Matt. Who are you?" Tai replied. The others hadn't approached the strange new girl yet so Tai didn't feel the need to introduce them.  
  
"I'm.Cleo!" Cleomon had to think for a second and her final answer was a little to enthusiastic. Tai and Matt looked at her oddly.  
  
"You sound like you just remembered your name. Are you sure you're okay?" Matt asked, not taking his hand away from the new girl's back.  
  
"Well, I did hit my head rather hard the other day. I forgot a lot of stuff including my name. I just remembered it yesterday and I'm quite glad." Cleomon cursed herself inside her head for her slip up. Jyou came running up to the little group of three when he heard that Cleo had banged her head earlier.  
  
"Here, let me check for any cuts or bruises." He said reaching for Cleomon long black hair. She jerked away almost as his hand touched. He couldn't find her little horns, she'd worked too hard to hide them.  
  
"It's okay really. I already checked them all over. I'm a doctors child." She lied, it was the only human profession she knew.  
  
"I thought you said you lost all your memories." Mimi was confused. By now the rest of the kids had joined the others.  
  
"I said I forgot a lot of stuff. And I've also remembered a lot." Cleomon snapped and quickly realized her boo-boo. She was supposed to be befriending these children. She made the moment disappear by wavering a little and falling into Matt's arms. He stumbled a little but managed to keep her and himself up.  
  
"Whoa, are you alright?" he asked tilting her chin up a little so her could see her eyes. He became so mesmerized by their dark green color he almost missed what she said.  
  
"I don't know anymore. I don't think I'm going to be able to home tonight." She whispered so only he and Tai (who was leaning over them) could hear.  
  
"Where's home?" Tai asked as Cleomon struggled to stand again. This time it was real struggling since Matt was holding her so tight and at a weird angle.  
  
"Over there, in those caves." She replied pointing off in the distance, towards Myostismon's castle. Izzy looked in the direction while the rest of the digi-destined stared at her. Suddenly Izzy realized something and was quite shocked.  
  
"That's where Myotismon lives." He gasped and once again Cleomon cursed herself. Her father was not going to be pleased with all these mistakes she'd been making.  
  
"I know but it's probably one of the safest places to be in this area. No one will attack him and he's been busy working on something lately so he hasn't come out of his castle." Cleomon sighed waving her hand like it was nothing. She hoped the children would stop asking questions. Izzy still looked a little suspicious but the others were no longer interested in where she lived but the pale color she was turning. Sora bit her lip a little and touched the back of her ungloved hand to Cleomon's forehead.  
  
"I think you should stay with us tonight. You're burning up." She suggested and Cleomon smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you sure? I would love that. I'm really lonely by myself up there." Cleomon was fighting to keep the grin off her face. These stupid digi- destined were falling hook-line-&-sinker for her little charade. Her powers were strong and that's what she was using to make herself appear sick. 'Just wait till the get a load of my real powers.' She thought to herself as the group started moving again, her head leaning on Matt's shoulder and his arm around her waist, making sure she could walk well enough to their picked destination to spend the night.  
  
"Cleomon is doing very well, save for a few slip ups. She should have these children destroyed by morning." Myotismon cackled looking at his daughter through his 'bat-mirror'. Demidevamon glanced over his boss's shoulder and snorted unhappily.  
  
"I don't see why I couldn't go with her. I almost had those tags and crest from the kids." He muttered.  
  
"But you failed didn't you? Besides, those kids know you are evil, they no nothing about Cleomon. Gennai doesn't even know about her so she won't show up on that blasted digimon analyzer."  
  
"Oh. Can I at least go spy on them?"  
  
"NO! If I want anyone to go after her I will send someone else. Some one they know nothing about. Or I will just go myself."  
  
"But Myotismon.."  
  
"Demidevamon, get out of my sight!" Myotismon growled waving the little bat away and continued to watch his daughter work her magic on the digi- destined.  
  
"There is something.different about that girl." Tentomon whispered to Biyomon as the watched the digi-destined and the new girl.  
  
"What do you mean?" Biyomon asked in her whinny voice.  
  
"Shh! I don't recognize her and she is obviously a digimon. There are no other humans here, if there were we'd have heard about them." Tentomon explained as the other digimon joined them.  
  
"She could have just fallen from the sky like the others did. But she landed here, not on File Island." Agumon put in as he settled down next to Palmon.  
  
"But we would have heard! It's not everyday you stumble across a human here!"  
  
"I think you're just over reacting. She seems to be fine and the kids would know if she was human or not. They're specialists at it." Gomamon said, patting Tentomon on the shoulder with his flipper.  
  
"But Tentomon said she's not human! He says she a digimon!" Biyomon argued. The others all looked at her shocked.  
  
"A digimon? Oh come on Biyo, I think we would have figured that out by now if she was." Palmon sighed resting her flowered head on Agumon.  
  
"No, she and Tentomon are right. Look, she has wings." Gabumon pointed to where Cleomon and the humans sat. She was giggling at a silly joke TK told and her wings were very slowly emerging from her back. The digimon all stared in shock.  
  
"Is she gonna hurt them?" Patamon asked fearfully.  
  
"I hope not, I don't even recognize her." Gomamon whispered, looking towards Jyou who was carefully going through his supply bag as the others talked and chatted.  
  
"I'll go get Izzy's laptop. We can check the digimon analyzer." Tentomon flew over to where Izzy's lap top was sitting next to him. He was listening so intently to Mimi's story he barley noticed what his digimon was doing.  
  
"Why are you taking that?" he asked in a detached manner, not taking his eyes away from the beautiful Mimi.  
  
"We want to play solitaire. Your human stories are starting to bore us." Tentomon replied not meaning to be rude.  
  
"Alright. Have fun." Izzy sighed in the same manner as he has spoken before. Tentomon shook his mechanical little head and flew over to the others. He set the laptop down and let Palmon use the keys. He directed her in what she had to do to access the program. The window popped up after a few codes were entered. The screen sat blankly for a few minutes but then started uploading something.  
  
"I told you! I told you!" Biyomon shrieked happily. All the kids turned around to face the digimon and they did not look pleased.  
  
"Sorry." Biyomon apologized and she looked back at the screen. The digimon all stared intently but groaned when the picture showed up.  
  
"It's only Gomamon. I guess she's not a digimon then." Palmon sighed. The others were disappointed as well and deiced they might as well just close down the computer and go to sleep. And that's what they did.  
  
"Those little brats know I'm up to something." Cleomon thought to herself as she turned away from the small digimon playing on Izzy's computer. She bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder one more time then went back to leaning on Matt. He had his arm casually placed around her waist and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. This wasn't part of her plan but it felt nice and he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"So Cleo, where are you from? Like in the real world?" Tai suddenly asked out of no where. Cleomon's eyes went wide and she quickly tired to think of somewhere.  
  
"Alaska." She spit out, hoping it would please him. Tai looked rather shocked and so did the others.  
  
"You're from Alaska? You've got such dark skin though, and you're dress isn't exactly made for winter." Izzy was perplexed.  
  
"Well, when I got sucked in her it was summer time and I was doing this.play! And well, I've been here a long time so I've gotten a nice tan." Cleomon said rushing through her sentences. 'Why didn't father warn me about these questions?!' she shouted inside her head. She was ready to blow this camp sky high so that the questions would stop but for some reason she couldn't. Not with Matt here. 'Where did that come from? Oh no, this is bad!' her mind was racing. She didn't hear the others mumbling things and asking her other questions. She stared into the dark cloudless sky for a minute, ignoring everyone. She snapped back to reality when she felt something tugging at her dress hem. She looked down and found herself peering into the big blue eyes of TK.  
  
"Why aren't you answering our questions?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just have a head ache and all the questions are making it worse." Cleomon replied sweetly. TK nodded wisely and crawled into her lap. Cleomon nearly pulled away but the little boy curled up in her lap and feel asleep. She looked over at Matt shocked but he just shrugged.  
  
"I guess he likes you." He whispered. Cleomon sighed and gently shifted the little boy to the ground beside her and stretched out herself.  
  
"I think he's got a good idea. I'm going to go to sleep too." She yawned as she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Before she drifted off she felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand take her own. She smiled to herself and snuggled in closer to Matt.  
  
"What is she doing?!?" Myotismon bellowed watching his daughter again. The few virus digimon that were near by all scurried away in fear of their master's wrath.  
  
"I'm sure it's all part of her plan master. Maybe she'll kill him in his sleep." Demidevamon tried to let his master see the good side. This didn't work. Myotismon grabbed the bat by the ear and shoved him towards the 'bat- mirror'.  
  
"That's not a plan! She's smiling, happily! Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea. I knew this would happen." Myotismon cursed, throwing the bat after he showed him the problem. The tall vampirish digimon sighed and fell in a heap into his throne. He buried his head in his hands and let tears start running down his face.  
  
"I can't let my baby girl fall in love. Especially with a digi-destined." He whispered as everyone left the room, leaving him complete darkness with his sorrows.  
  
Cleomon woke early the next morning. She could her someone calling her name from a distance. She gently eased herself out of Matt's arms and ran into the forest where the voice was coming from. She found a clearing where Demidevamon was standing.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed after glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one followed her.  
  
"You're father is mad. He saw you last night." The bat warned. Cleomon turned you her nose a little.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He saw you with the guardian of friendship. He's pissed."  
  
"Tell him it's all apart of my plan." The girl smiled and ran back to camp, making sure to pick some fruit along the way. When she returned everyone else was awake.  
  
"Where were you?" Matt asked worriedly as he enveloped Cleomon in a hug.  
  
"Getting fruit. No one was awake yet so I deiced to get breakfast." She replied, slipping out of his grasp and handing the fruit she had found to Tai.  
  
"Oh, thanks. We're gonna have lots to eat today, Sora and Mimi have gone to get some breakfast too." Tai smiled as he walked towards the others that were sitting around the still burning fire. Mornings in the Digiworld were on the chilly side so fire-side seats were coveted. Cleomon was about to walk after Tai but Matt caught her arm before she could.  
  
"Why did you go off alone? You seemed pretty sick last night and walking around out there by yourself isn't the greatest idea." He was sincerely concerned and to her disapproval, Cleomon was very pleased by this. She leaned up a little and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me but I heal real fast." She sauntered off after Tai leaving Matt dumbfounded touching his cheek like a star struck teenage female.  
  
"Well, we're going in the direction of where your caves are so if you'd like to come Cleo, you can." Sora smiled at the dark haired digimon. Cleomon smiled back and pushed some of her black hair out of her eyes revealing their true, exotic shape. Mimi starred, almost jealous of the huge, almond shape.  
  
"I'll show you the way then. It can get really dangerous around some areas." Cleomon's grin became wider and she noticed TK's surprised gasp.  
  
"You gots vampire teeth!" he whispered with a little fear in his voice. Cleomon's smile quickly disappeared and she ran her tongue over her teeth to remind herself just how prominent her eye teeth where. She was about to reply to TK when Matt cut in.  
  
"TK don't be rude. Apologize to Cleo now!" he demanded. The younger boy hung his head.  
  
"Sorry Cleo." He whispered and practically ran to where Tai was already heading up the group. Matt smiled at Cleomon and took her hand in his own and they followed the rest of the group. Cleomon looked around cautiously as the group walked, making sure that no evil digimon followed them or were watching them. As the group approached Myotismon's castle, Cleomon heard an evil laugh coming from above him. She wasn't the only one.  
  
"What was that?" Jyou asked paranoia setting in. The group all looked to the sky and Mimi let out an ear-drum rattling shriek. Myotismon floated above them and was cackling evilly.  
  
"Good job Cleomon. I was starting to worry but I see you didn't disappoint old daddy." He grinned evilly as he floated down to the ground to stand in front of the group of children. Cleomon avoided her father's gaze and felt Matt's hand slip away from her's.  
  
"Cleomon? Daddy?" Matt looked at Cleomon shocked and afraid. Cleomon looked at him and smiled sadly.  
  
"That's me." She whispered, almost ashamed. She had only spent one night with this boy and his sorry group of friends but she couldn't do what her father had asked her. Not now, not with the emotions she was feeling.  
  
"Well Cleomon? Are you going to destroy them or did you leave the pleasure for me?" Myotismon asked, transporting his daughter to his side. Cleomon looked towards the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes, especially Matt's. "I'm assuming that it's my pleasure then." Myotismon cackled and with one flick of his wrist all the digimon were tossed to opposite ends of his kingdom. He could destroy them later. The Digi-destined were officially terrified now. Without their digimon to protect them, their lives were in mortal danger. Myotismon opened his cape and cried out his attack.  
  
"Grizzly wing!!" out of his cape flew dozens of red bats heading straight for them Digi-destined.  
  
"NO!!!!" Cleomon screamed and protected the group of children with a dome of impenetrable energy. She fell to her knees, keeping the energy shield up was draining her powers but she couldn't let the Digi-destined be hurt. Her father stopped his attack and looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Cleomon, what are you doing?" he asked surprised at his daughters actions. She looked up at him, her dark green eyes pleading.  
  
"Father please. Don't destroy them. Without their digimon they are helpless, just send them back to their world and they'll no longer be your problem." She begged, hoping the energy shield would stay up until her father's answer. He looked at her, starring hard into her eyes and read her thoughts. He chuckled evilly to himself and reached out his 'Crimson Lighting' to the shield. The red whip broke through easily and it wrapped around Matt. He pulled the whip out with the young boy struggling in his grasp.  
  
"So you think you love the guardian of friendship hmm Cleomon? Well, I'll give you a choice. Him or the others. You can save one at this time." Myotismon proposed to the horror of his daughter and the chosen children. Cleomon glanced from the boy in her father's 'Crimson Lighting' grip to the group protected by her energy shield and back again. She closed her eyes and heaved a great sigh of regret and slowly let down the shield protecting the majority of the children.  
  
"NO! Cleo save the others! I'm not important!" Matt screamed from his vantage point but it was too late. The second the shield was down Myotismon fired off his 'Grizzly Wing' attack. The remaining chosen children where engulfed by the blood thirst red bats and were gone in seconds. Cleomon buried herself in her arms and sobbed as Myotismon dropped Matt to the group. He propped himself up and glanced in Cleomon's direction.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt." She whispered through her tears, not looking up but knowing her was watching her anyway.  
  
"Why did you betray us? How could you do that." Matt asked, staying where he was. Myotismon answered for his daughter.  
  
"Because that was what she was sent to you for. So I could finish what so many other evil digimon have failed to do. Destroy the Digi-destined. Now, young guardian of friendship it is your turn."  
  
"What?! You said he could live." Cleomon gasped looking up from her tears.  
  
"I said you could save him at that time. I never said he would live. Now Cleomon, you have the honor of destroying this child."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Why not? He hates you now. You betrayed him and his friends and you let me kill the others. He has only one emotion for you now; hate. So go on, fulfill your destiny."  
  
"That is not my destiny father." Myotismon outstretched a long arm and pulled his daughter to her feet by her neck.  
  
"It IS your destiny and don't ever forget it. I created you and I can destroy you. Now, would you rather rule over the Digiworld with me, your father or watch your little boyfriend be destroyed and have the same fate your self?!" Myotismon yelled, crushing his daughter's neck in his grasp. He flung her to the ground and watched as she gasped for breath. After all the emotional and physical beatings she had been taking she was now longer able to hide her horns or her large leathery black wings in their concealed areas. The wings sprung from her back and surrounded her in a clock of black. After she regained her breath she stood and flapped her wings a bit so they could reach their full width. Matt looked on in fearful awe. For some reason he was not able to run and escape. Perhaps he just figured why run from the inevitable, Myotismon would catch him and destroy him no mater where he went. Cleomon looked from her father, to Matt to the charred grass of where the other Digi-destined had been and then to her feet. She knew what she had to do and as much as she hated the thought, it was the only option. She slowly raised he left arm and pointed it towards her victim.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered one more time. "Nile water!!" she choked out and a blast of murky green energy came from her hand and enveloped Matt.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! You must watch." Myotismon teased and yanked on his daughter's hair so she could watched her destruction. She screamed and pulled her hand away but it was too late, the destruction was done. Matt fell limply to the group and like all things that pass away in the digital world, he slowly disintegrated into data bits and floated away in the air. Cleomon starred at what she had done and slowly sank to her knees.  
  
"I've done your will father." She whispered regretfully.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't abandon your heritage." Myotismon said and lifted a shaking Cleomon in his arms. "Let's go home and we'll take over everything tomorrow." He sighed and led the way back to the castle. The other evil digimon who had come along followed reluctantly, they had hoped to see a little more action for them selves. Now all they'd seen was a very emotional display of loyalty.  
  
Cleomon looked up from her dark pillow and glanced around her room. Nothing would ever be the same for her ever again. She crawled back under her sheets for the fourth day in a row. She cried again and then slowly broke into little pieces of data and floated away into the dark sky. Myotismon came into his daughter's room a few hours later. He had not seen her in days and was worried.  
  
"Cleomon." He yelled into the dark room. When no one replied he walked to the bed and pulled back the sheets but it was not his daughter he found but a crest he didn't recognize off hand. He picked the charm up and gasped when he realized what it was. The missing crest that no one could ever find, that everyone thought was a legend. The Crest of Regret.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Crap ne? Oh well, R & R please 


End file.
